


Let me talk you through it.

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Thor is bored and in quarantine. Loki comes to the rescue.





	Let me talk you through it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wouldyouknowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/gifts).



Thor was restless. He’d been in quarantine little more than four days and already the confinement was wearing on him. Another two and a half weeks lay ahead. It was necessary to keep from endangering the rest of his people, and he at least, wouldn’t suffer more than minor symptoms as the virus worked its way through his system. If he had to do it again he’d make the same choice. The lives he’d saved were well worth the minor inconvenience he was enduring. Nonetheless it was irksome. 

He bounced the ball off the wall of his room for the thousandth time. It was a child's toy, as the healers had had a fit when the weight ball he'd been using, dented the steel walls. The ball give a sad little pop and fell to the floor. Thor sighed. He watched as much of the holographic ‘entertainment’ as he could stomach. With the racier elements deleted it was mostly drivel designed to praise the Grandmaster and a sappy romance so convoluted, he couldn't follow who was in love with who. So far none of the Aesir had felt up to making any kind of recordings yet. Thor sighed again. 

“Enjoying a little personal time, brother?”

Loki’s acidic tones showed how much sympathy he had for Thor’s predicament.

“As much as you are enjoying ruling in my stead, I should think.”

“Ruling?” Loki snorted. “I’m more maintenance coordinator and quartermaster then king. If I’m not settling some squabble over allocation of resources, I’m overseeing repairs. You would think at least a few people had bothered to learn a little engineering.”

“I thought Brunhilde and Bruce were working on repairs.”

“They are, as well as trying to train the few who show the slightest aptitude.” 

Loki pushed his hair back from his face and paced the small room. 

“The more we fix, the more we find out what is damaged. Get a pump up and running and we find the pipes are broken and leaking. We repair the broken pipes and the gaskets are shot. Or we’re dumping water into the heating system because there’s a valve connected backward. So much of the mechanics are cobbled together in the first place, that the few manuals we could locate are next to useless. And that's before we even address the destruction Hela wrought.”

“Did I mentioned that we are critically short of repair parts and materials? That idiot you appointed in charge of stores was spacing potential sources because they were, and I quote “An affront to morality.” We lost at least half before I found out what the fool was doing. As though we didn’t need silicone for flexible couplings and latex for surgical gloves and rubber for gaskets. Not to mention the plethora of reciprocating motors we can break down. You know we’ve been hunting in every storage room on the ship for coolant and industrial lubricant and there were drums of the personal stuff that dolt was ready to drop out a hatch. 

“Tell me you didn’t kill him.”

“I didn’t, and he was a she. We’re too short of personnel to space every fool on board. She’s on latrine duty. Hopefully she can’t screw up dumping buckets of piss into the water reclamation tanks.”

“Latrine duty? Water reclamation?”

“Thor, we are running a sewage system designed for no more than two hundred people with over two thousand on board. People were using the escape hatches and voiding the waste into space.”

“How is that a problem?”

“We have a limited supply of both air and water. Less now than we did before, because the people don’t understand our situation. Anyone caught pulling that trick again will be on strict water rations. As it is I’ve had to ration bathing and cleaning water. Thank the Norns Bruce found a brand new set of air scrubbers or we’d be dead of suffocation before we hit the next planet. Have I mentioned the idiocy of the council yet?” 

“Loki, I can’t thank you enough. Even if I’m cleared of the neurological symptoms, our communication systems are so pour there is little I can do.”

“I know Thor, it’s my problem. When I think of all the times I was frustrated with the old council. At least they knew the rules of procedure. It seems every person that passes me in the hall has one more thing to bring to my attention.” Loki sighed and leaned on the wall. “I’m glad I have these times to brief you or I wouldn’t get any respite.”

“Whereas I only contend with boredom.”

“Perhaps I have a solution for that as well.” Loki said and smiled wickedly.

“If you were here in truth, I would take you up on your offer. As it is…”

“Oh brother, you underestimate me yet again. Is it not said that the mind is the seat of the erotic?”

“You would make love to my mind? Is that a fancy way to say you’ll chatter at me while I take things in hand?” 

Thor’s grin was warm and the way he eyed his brother, lounging nonchalantly against the wall took the sting from his words.

“No Thor, you will not be allowed touching.”

“Allowed? How do you propose to stop me?

“I am acting king only four days and already my brother has thoughts of treasonous disobedience.” Loki smirked. “What punishments I shall have to invent for your transgressions.”

“Now my king, I was not offering to defy your will.” Thor smiled. “I simply wondered at your manner of restraint.”

“Consider it a test of willpower. A private show of loyalty. Unless the challenge is too difficult, dear brother.” 

The way Loki’s voice deepened and slowed on the endearment sent a frission of lust straight to Thor’s groin.

“What of privacy?”

“Neither Er nor Heimdall would, or could eavesdrop while we are discussing crown business.” Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Enough prevaricating. Take off that hideous shirt. It seems a pity to cover something so magnificent with such unattractive clothing.”

“Magnificent Huh?” Thor said as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

He took an unnecessarily long time opening it, to reveal his powerful chest covered in fine blond hair. He shrugged and the shirt fell to the floor baring his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

Loki’s face took on a wolfish look as he gazed at Thor. His pink tongue touched his lips and slipped back into his mouth.

“Like what you see?”

“It will do.”

Thor chuckled and stretched. He enjoyed Loki’s obvious attraction, revealed by the pink flush across his cheeks and the increased tempo of his breath. 

“I do believe you are enjoying yourself Loki.”

“I would be a fool not to.” Loki said so softly Thor almost missed it. What he said aloud was, “I find the pants unaesthetic as well, remove them.”

His face was a mask again, cold and remote. Thor wondered at his brother’s iron control. He squirmed out of the pants, but the performance appeared lost on Loki who retained an expression of icy disdain. Thor’s heartbeat picked up its pace and he felt the warmth as blood rushed to his cock, stiffening it till it jutted from his belly. Loki at his prickliest was distinctly arousing. He stretched out on the cot. 

Loki pushed off the wall to stalk graceful and predatory around him. Covered throat, to wrists, to toes in his leather armor, Loki was more desirable than any other would be stripped naked. Thor took a deep breath as Loki put his hands on either side of his ribs, leaned over and held his lips a scant inch from his brother’s. His emerald eyes glittered like ice.

“Does it seem a bit cool in here?” 

Thor shivered. He wanted to grab Loki and kiss that cold look from his face.

“I only ask because…” His gaze traveled to Thor’s chest where his nipples stood proud of his pectorals. 

“You would think they had already felt my caress.” Loki smiled and his tongue darted quick as a serpent’s over his lips. “They are practically begging. Would you like that? Would you like me to take you nipples between thumb and forefinger and tug them? Or roll those sweet little nubs gently with the softest of touches?”

Thor’s nipples hardened more and he nodded.

“No!” Loki said and now his mouth hovered over Thor’s chest, his lip parted over one rosy peak. “No softness for you. These need to be pinched hard. Squeezed to bruising and twisted until your eyes water. Don’t they?

“Yes!” Thor reached his hand toward Loki’s head.

“Get that hand down!” Loki snapped. “No touching Thor, not me, not yourself. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Thor’s tone was joking.

“You will pay for that, brother.”

Thor shivered again. When Loki used that voice, he knew his words were not a threat but a certainty. 

“Perhaps when these inconsequential bits of flesh are bruised and sore I will lick them, ease the hurt with the warm wet stroke of my tongue. Take them between my lips and into the heat of my mouth and suck until they are tender and swollen. And then Thor do you know what I’ll do next?”

“Nooo!” Thor’s chest was rising and falling with his panting and his crinkled nipples ached.

“Why I’ll give you what you want, my love. I’ll set my teeth into these throbbing bits of flesh and I’ll bite. Bite and suck and kiss and bite again. While you howl and writhe and beg me to stop. Until you can’t tell agony from pleasure. Until you will carry the mark, feel the pain, of my passion on your body for days.”

“Oh Fuck!” Thor arched his back and pushed his chest toward his brother’s wet parted lips. Loki raised up with a laugh.

“Already so eager. One would think you haven’t been pleasuring yourself three times a day.”

Thor flushed, as that was exactly what he’d been doing to alleviate the boredom. 

Loki laughed again and it was a cruel sound. 

“Oh brother. I shall put a stop to that. You will not be allowed to get in the habit of relief that does not come at my command.”

Loki’s tone was icy and his expression severe, but Thor could see the sparkle in his eyes and hear his quickened breath. His brother was enjoying the game as much as he was.

“Hmm….” Loki said. He traced his finger in the air over the valley between Thor’s sweat glistening pecs, following the centerline over heaving ribs and taunt abs. He paused over Thor’s navel. “I shall drive a needle through the top of this circle. Set an emerald framed in onyx here. With my sigil carved on it, that all shall know to whom you belong. You will feel the tug of it under your shirt, the press of it into your belly when you fight. You would not be so quick to show off your chest to strangers with my claim visible in your flesh.”

“You would not dare.” Thor panted.

“Is that a challenge, Thor? Not only would I dare, your highness.” Loki said, deliberately using the address for a prince to remind him of their present status. “I will lock it with my seidr, so mine shall be the only hand capable of removing it.” Loki dropped his eyes to Thor’s groin and he grinned his wolf’s smile. “Do not try to deny that which you so... pointedly, desire.”

Thor’s flush had spread from his face, down his neck and over his chest. He looked into his brother’s eyes. Loki was right. The thought of being tagged like a hound made his blood run like fire through his veins. His cock was aching hard and a pearl of precum seeped from the tip and ran over the red flushed head to drip into a tiny pool on his abdomen.

Loki smiled at Thor’s obvious arousal.

“You seem to be getting yourself rather worked up. Perhaps this would be a good time to go over the minutes of the council meeting.”

“Loki!” Thor’s brow was furrowed and his voice harsh and demanding.

“Are you certain? I’d hate for you to lose your composure. Jarl Garth Gunnerson presented a particularly interesting treatise on his proposed livestock improvement program.”

“Loki… brother.” Thor’s voice changed from threatened violence to plea. 

“If you are sure you won’t be too discomforted.”

“I’ll discomfort you.” Thor muttered.

Loki chose to disregard the comment. 

“Now where were we? Oh yes. I was about to address your cock. Rather nice as such things go. A pleasant warm reddish, or brick red or is that more a claret hue. What color would you say Thor?” 

“Damn you!”

Loki chuckled.

“Somewhat oversized, though. I believe I could wrap both hands around the shaft and still have enough to take into my mouth. Hmmm?”

Thor groaned.

“The girth is good, very thick, one could even say…filling.” 

Loki bent down till he was nose to nose with Thor.

“Would you like that? To fill your little brother full with your prick?”

“Yes!”

Loki straightened up. “But where, and how? Now that is the question. Would you be satisfied to slide that wide head between my lips? Feel my tongue swirl wet and warm over the crown? Let me give you soft kisses on that velvet skin and lap up the salt sour drops that adorn it? How sweet would it be to see my lips part, brother and my tongue lick out.”

“Please…”

“No, you are too greedy. That would not suffice. You want more than kisses and licks. You want my mouth, do you not? To push that fat prick of yours between my lips so it slides inside to rub against my pallet and glide over my tongue. You want to feel me suck your cock, don’t you? You want the heat, the wetness, and the pressure as I hollow my cheeks and work your shaft in and out of my spit slick lips.”

“Fuck Yes!”

Loki moved down until his mouth was open above Thor’s jutting cock.

“Yet still you would not be sated. No, brother we both know your darker nature. You would rather take then receive. You would grasp my head between your hands, thread your fingers into my hair and thrust into my mouth. Pumping as I suck. You want to see my eyes pleading and soft, hear me whimpering, as I tried to please you. You would love that.” 

Loki looked up at Thor, his lips wet and open, his eyes locked on his brother. Sweat beaded Thor’s forehead, his nostrils were flared and the furrow was back between his eyebrows. Loki’s smile was more bared teeth than supplication. He looked down at Thor’s cock, stuck out his tongue and made as though to taste the dribble of precum on his belly. Thor’s hips jerked up and Loki pulled back. Thor’s hands clenched on the sheets.

“Even that would not be enough. Not for the Thunder God. It would not be enough to humble your little brother. You want to force me to your will, do you not? How far would you go?”

“I’d shove it down your throat, brother!” Thor growled.

“You’d try you bastard.” Loki swore. “You’d try to fuck my throat. Hold me tight in your grasp, your hands tangled in my hair. You’d hook your thighs over my shoulders and pin me down as you rammed deep into my mouth, and deeper yet into my throat. You want to feel that tight slick grip around your cock as I choke on the thick head. You want to feel the muscles spasming as you ravage my mouth. Feel me fighting as I try to break away.”

“It’s not like that Loki.”

“Don’t lie to me brother. Do you take no pleasure with my lips pressed to your groin? Tell me you hate it when your cock is in the wet heat of my throat. Tell me your eye doesn’t burn white with power when you watch me struggle for breath.”

“Loki! Fuck!” Thor’s hips thrust into empty air and he was panting as Loki took him apart with words. 

“You love it Thor. You love feeling my nails in your arms as I try to wrest free. You love seeing my lips swollen and red dragging up and down your shaft as you plunge hard and fast.”

“Ah! Ah! LOKI!” Thor was red faced and gasping. His hips thrust faster, his cock barely brushing his stomach.

“Admit it Thor.” 

Loki’s voice was rough and low. His cheeks were flushed pink and his breathing was faster. 

“Admit you want to ruin me. Admit you want to fuck your prick into your little brother’s throat. Want to feel me gagging and fighting as you spear it into that slick clasp again and again. Want to see my lips bruised and feel the drool run down my chin and soak your balls. Want to see my eyes water and tears streak my cheeks. Admit you want to ram my cries for mercy down my gullet!” 

Loki was panting as hard as his brother.

“Say it, damn you! Beg for it!” Loki snarled.

“I want! I want… I want to fuck you! Force you! Loki. Let me… let me!”

Thor was caught in Loki’s web, every word a burning touch on his sweat damp skin. His powerful body tensed, his breath paused.

“Cum for me brother!” Loki gasped. “Cum for me beloved. Cum in my mouth, down my throat, paint my face with your love.”

Thor expelled his held breath in a wordless howl. His hips stuttered, the sheets ripped apart in his fists. The heated pressure surged from is groin, pulsed up his thrusting shaft. He shuddered and his cock jerked as pleasure thundered through him. His seed splattered in hot waves on his belly and chest.

“Yes! Like that! Fuck yes! Cum for me Thor! Unhhh!” Loki cried. 

He flickered in and out of existence. Thor saw him for a moment, the illusion disrupted. His armor was gone and he was standing half naked, his head thrown back and his fist pumping furiously around his cock. White droplets arced through the air. His brother shimmered and disappeared between one surging breath and the next.

Thor lay on the bed shuddering in aftershocks. His heart pounded. Slowing waves of receding pleasure washed him in glowing warmth. His blood slowed and the passion singing in his veins abated. He took deep easing breaths. Thor chuckled at his last glimpse of Loki, as his illusion faltered and his double dissipated. Apparently his brother was as caught up in his own words as Thor was. Though he’d felt no compunction about breaking the no touching rule. But that was to be expected. Thor shook his head as he set about cleaning himself up. Loki paid no attention to inconvenient rules, even if they were his own.

He had finished washing the sweat and seman from his body and was almost dressed, pulling on his shirt when Loki’s doppelganger made a reappearance in his room. He was as calm and neat as if he hadn’t moments before jerked off, while talking his brother into a mind blowing orgasm. 

“We were speaking of how to prevent your boredom before you led us off track.”

“I led us?”

“Bruce was able to reconfigure a few of the holo recorders into an effective, if somewhat primitive, private communication system. Since Er reported this morning that your brain is now functioning as well as can be expected, she will be delivering one to you. I’ve had the others set up in the council chamber. Now you can sit through those ever so important meetings while I deal with the more, hands on work.”

“Of course I will be glad to take up some of …”

Loki talked right over him.

“Seeing as you have so much free time, I let it be known that you would be happy to speak with anyone who’s pressing concern couldn’t wait to be discussed at the afternoon meetings. You would be surprised at how many of our citizens have such a need.”

“Loki! You know I don’t have time to ...”

“You did say you wanted to improve your knowledge of our people. I cannot think of a better way than to listen to their worries and complaints. There is quite a line already.”

“Brother!” Thor growled. 

“No need to thank me, brother. The next meeting starts in… oh is it that late already? Ten minutes. You may wish to tidy up a bit more, comb your hair, or at least straighten your bed.”

“Loki!” 

“Engineering crisis!” Loki said and disappeared with a grin.

“LOKI!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Loki earned his silver-tongued appellation in this one.


End file.
